Star Wars - A New Hope
by christos200
Summary: The young Jedi Luke Skywalker dreamed of going to the stars only to get more than he ever hoped for when he met a smuggler, his Wookie friend and a princess. Pursued by Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and his apprentices, he joins a brave alliance of freedom fighters to battle the tyranny of the Galactic Empire and is plunged in a conflict that will change the Galaxy's fate.
1. Chapter 1 - Assassins

_**Synopsis:** The young Jedi Luke Skywalker dreamed of going to the stars only to get more than he ever hoped for when he met a smuggler, his Wookie friend and a princess. Pursued by Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, and his apprentices, he joins a brave alliance of freedom fighters to battle the tyranny of the Galactic Empire and is plunged in a conflict that will change the Galaxy's fate.  
_

 ** _Notes:_** _This story takes place during the time of the Original Trilogy. While most of the characters are the same and I have retained some of the events, a lot has changed and so it will not follow the canon.  
_

* * *

 _ **A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**_

 **STAR WARS**

 **A New Hope  
**

 _Once upon a time, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. These noble warriors defended the Republic for a thousand generations and inspired the people with their deeds of bravery. Alas, peace was not to last. A Dark Lord schemed and manipulated his way to the top of the Republic. Declaring himself Emperor Palpatine, he labelled the Jedi as traitors. His Clone Army treacherously gunned down the Jedi with the aid of a Jedi traitor, Darth Vader. All hope vanished. A new dark age dawned; the Age of Empire..._

 _Chapter 1 - Assassins_

Outside the cave, the wind howled and it was raining. The cave mouth was of impenetrable blackness. Small, loose stones littered the floor. The cave eventually led into a room. The flickering orange glow of torches illuminated it. There was only a wooden table on the right side of the room and two blue mats. An old man was sitting on one of the mats. The old man was wearing a long brown robe, was bearded and had a few wrinkles on his face. Ben Kenobi was his name. Once renowned across the galaxy, now it had been forgotten by everyone. Ben got up and walked to the left side of the room. There existed a wooden door that led to another room. Ben knocked the door.

"Luke! Wake up!"

The young man opened his eyes. He was lying on his wooden bed, covered by a white sheet. He was tall and lean, had blond hair and a handsome face. He was nineteen years old. He immediately got up from his bed. "I am coming!", he said. He then proceeded to dress up. He wore a long white robe and rushed out of his room.

"Greetings!", Luke respectfully said.

Ben smiled. "Go wash your face and have some tea. Today I want you to show me if you have mastered the lightsaber form I taught you yesterday."

Luke walked to the table. Upon it was a bowl filled with fresh, cool water. He washed his face with it. He then sipped a cup of hot, strong green tea. Its aromatic fragrance overpowered every other scent that lingered in the room.

"I am ready.", Luke said.

Ben threw at him a lightsaber. Luke grabbed it and activated it. It emitted a bright green glow. He then performed intricate and fast movements. The whooshing sound of the lightsaber revealed the great strength put into each move. One attack came after another in quick succession.

"Good.", Ben commented. "Now I will test your knowledge on the Makashi Form."

Makashi was a lightsaber form that was best suited for battle against other lightsaber users. It made use of precision cuts, thrusts, parries and feints, and relied on a linear mode of footwork. Luke at once began performing this form. His movements were precise and subtle. They relied on wrist control and body movement which bordered on dancing.

"Excellent!", Ben said. "You have indeed made much progress."

Luke had been training under Ben for seven years. When he was first brought to this cave to begin his training, he was only twelve years old. He still remembered how clumsy he was with the lightsaber. It took him almost a year and a half to learn the basics. Although at first it seemed that he would be a slow learner, Luke made up with his diligence and hard work. As years passed, he became more skilled with the lightsaber. His mastery of the Force too was impressive.

All those years, Ben was like a father to him. He taught him not only lightsaber techniques and how to use the Force, but also how to be an honorable and just person. Luke could recall when Ben first taught him the Jedi Code; "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force." Ben had also explained to him the deeper meaning behind this code; "Through freeing oneself of emotion a Jedi becomes a being of peace. Emotions lead to the Dark Side. No one is ignorant, the path a Jedi follows is a path that brings forth knowledge. As to the Jedi, the Dark Side is a path of those unwilling to learn this knowledge. There is no passion as it is a form of attachment which leads to the Dark Side. There is only serenity and calm. Jedi do not create chaos or destroy, they seek balance in all things. Jedi become one with the force when they die, so they don't see it as death."

Ben rubbed his beard. "Your training will soon be coming to an end. I do not have much left to teach you. You will have to leave this cave and gain some experience in the real world. While training can prepare you for many situations, only by gaining experience by yourself will you be ready for the fight against the Empire."

Luke grinned. "I will be leaving the cave?"

Ben laughed. "You remind me of myself when I was young. I too was excited when I was sent away from the Jedi Temple for my first mission. I wanted to see the world outside of the temple and meet new people."

* * *

The rain poured down outside the cave with a roar. The howl and beating rain was loud as was the gregarious boom of thunder. Ten Stormtroopers, holding blaster rifles on their hands, were being led by a tall man wearing a long black robe. A dark hood hid his face. The man and the troops walked into the cave. As they stepped inside, their shadows dissolved into the surrounding darkness. They were able to see where they were heading only thanks to their night vision.

"Our sensors pick up something!", a trooper said. "They must be nearby."

"Ready your rifles!", the man clad in dark said with his deep voice. "They are Jedi; they are not to be underestimated."

Every single one of those troops was hand picked specifically for this mission. They were all elite riflemen with years of battle experience in some of the most deadly battlefields in the entire galaxy. They had been fighting with rebels and other enemies of the Empire for years and had survived some of the most lethal conflicts in living memory. Despite having to face Jedi, or rather 'sorcerers' as they were known to the soldiers, none of them was even a little bit afraid.

* * *

Luke was lying on the ground, resting after the training. He had closed his eyes and allowed himself to be lost in his memories. He was reminded of the time when he was still a kid, before he had met Ben. He was living with his uncle and aunt. Aunt Beru was a talented cooker. He remembered rushing to the kitchen to eat the cookies she would bake. Their delectable aroma would pervade the air- a melange of honey dew, orange preserves and dabs of crackling nuts. Uncle Owen would be sitting on a chair and smoking his wooden pipe. Grand puffs of smoke would curl around his head. Ever since he had gone away with Ben, he had never seen them again. His uncle told him that he would have to leave; both for his own safety and for that of the galaxy. Back then, being a child, he could not understand what they meant. Now, he could. The Empire was stepping up its efforts to track down the remaining Jedi and force-sensitive people. It was too dangerous for Luke to remain to Tatooine. So he left, leaving behind family and friends to live in a cave in a remote planet in the outer regions.

"Luke!", Ben said. "I feel that something is not right."

"What happened?"

"I feel a tremor in the Force. There is suddenly a strong presence of the dark side. I can feel its coldness. You have to leave."

"But Master, I am not afraid!", Luke protested. "Besides, I cannot just abandon you here if danger comes."

Ben took a pouch from his robe and gave it to Luke. "Take it. It has enough money to help you find a ship to transport you off this planet. Go to Dagobah System. There, you will find Master Yoda, the Jedi Master who instructed me. He will complete your training."

"But I canno-"

Before Luke could finish his sentence, the two Jedi heard the sound of footsteps. They ignited their lightsabers at once. Suddenly, they came under intense fire. The Stormtroopers fired at them with everything they got. Ben and Luke used their lightsabers to deflect the enemy fire, but they were on the verge of being overwhelmed by their rapid fire. Luke somersaulted, leaving himself open to enemy fire, and landed right in front of the troops. He stabbed his lightsaber through the chest of a Stormtrooper, killing him. His blood spilled on the ground. He then waved his hand and two Stormtroopers were forced pushed against a wall, losing their consciousness. The rest of the Stormtroopers concentrated all their fire on Luke. The young Jedi leaped backwards. One of the Stormtroopers threw a plasma grenade at him but Luke used the Force to direct it back at him. As the grenade exploded, the entire cave shook and the blood of Stormtroopers splattered all over the place.

"It's not over yet.", Ben said. "I feel the presence of a great evil."

It was at that moment that the man clad in dark appeared in front of the two Jedi. He took off his hood, revealing his face. His face was deathly pale and awfully scarred; it was as if every bone on his face had been cracked and mended back together a thousand times. Blood dripped from his eyes. His mere presence terrified Luke. He had never seen someone as terrifying before. His face became ashen white. He was trembling in fear. His heart beat fast; he could almost hear its tumultuous thudding.

"I've come for you, Jedi!", the man said.

"Who are you?", Luke asked.

"I am Kremryhl, servant of the Emperor. But enough talk!"

Kremryhl unsheathed his lightsaber and activated it. Its red glow brightened the cave.

"I will attack him.", Ben whispered to Luke. "You should use this chance to leave."

"I will not leave you here alone!", Luke protested. "I am not afraid of him."

Before Ben could reply, Kremryhl was already charging at them. Ben parried his attack but was forced to take a step back.

"You are weak, old man!", Kremryhl said.

Ben simply smiled.

Kremryhl roared and charged at Ben. When Luke tried to stop him, he simply Force pushed him away. Ben, however, did not even move his feet. His lightsaber flickered and stabbed Kremryhl's shoulder. Ben then moved agilely and slashed his lightsaber across Kremryhl's right cheek. Blood poured down.

"Go!", Ben shouted at Luke.

Before Luke could say anything, Ben used the Force to push him away. "You have to leave! If you do not, all hope for the revival of the Jedi shall be lost! Go!"

"But..."

"There is not 'but'. I am your teacher, you should follow my orders. Leave!"

As Luke rushed out of the cave, Kremryhl attacked once more Ben.

"The boy may have left, but you will not escape!", he barked. "You shall taste the power of the dark side."

Kremryhl lunged. A lightning feint and slash made Ben dodge backwards. The old Jedi simply smiled and calmly awaited for the darksider's next strike.

"Kill me and I shall become more powerful than you can even imagine."

The darksider brought his lightsaber down, seemingly cutting his elder foe in half. Ben's cloak fell to the floor in two parts, but Ben wasn't in it. Kremryhl then calmly made his way out of the cave, followed by two Stormtroopers, the only ones that had survived the grenade's explosion.

* * *

The storm was still raging outside. Luke had rushed to the forest. The trees offered no shelter, droplets of the size of almonds smashed their way through the foliage above. It was so dark that Luke was barely able to see where he was going. The narrow path, which was made uneven by the knotted roots that crossed it, branched at intervals. Luke had walked in that forest many times before, so he was at advantage over his pursuers.

Luke rushed to a speeder bike which he had left in the woods. In the past, Luke would use this speeder bike to go to the nearby spaceport, Draesdhe, and buy goods. He did not go there often, so as to not attract unwanted attention, but he knew how to handle it. With a swift move, he jumped onto the speeder bike and lunged forward, leaving behind the dark woods and the cave in which he had lived for so many years. His eyes had become glazed with a glassy layer of tears but he knew that he could not stay.


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape from Draesdhe

FireShifter, thanks for your review. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter too.

* * *

 _Chapter 2 - Escape from_ _Draesdhe_

Luke reached Draesdhe early the next morning. The sun was still resolutely below the horizon and the path ahead was dark. The mountains were silhouettes against a crimson sky. At this time of day the air was cool and damp. Draesdhe was the largest spaceport in the area. It was surrounded by mountains on the north and west and by forests, like the one through which Luke had ventured in order to escape death, on the south and east. Draesdhe thus was a natural fortress. This was further reinforced by the fact that the city was protected by a powerful energy shield and tens of anti-aircraft turrets. The spaceport retained its autonomy from the planet's Imperial Governor. The city's only obligations were to surrender enemies of the Empire to the Imperial authorities and pay tribute to the Governor.

Luke had visited the spaceport a few times to buy provisions but he always kept a low profile and left as soon as he had completed his task in order to not arouse suspicions. Nevertheless, he had heard about the spaceport's wild night life, its rough cantinas and flourishing trade. Many people, from rogue smugglers to honest merchants, were gathering in the spaceport, either trying to sell their services or wasting their time in the cantinas. All this activity enriched Draesdhe.

Luke knew that sooner or later the Imperials who had attacked him in the cave would attempt to do so again. He was also well aware that in Draesdhe brawls, fistfights and firefights were the norm in cantinas. If he was going to such places, in his search for a pilot who would take him to Dagobah, then he had to be prepared. He needed weapons to defend himself. He did have his lightsaber, but it was not convenient to use such a weapon openly. The Jedi were not welcomed by the authorities nor did many people like those 'devious sorcerers', as the common people called them.

Luke stepped into a small shop called 'Lupa's Emporium'. Lupa was an Ithorian and when Luke walked into his shop, he was inspecting a blaster rifle. "How may I be of assistance?", the Ithorian said in his tongue.

Luke had been taught how to understand Ithorians by Ben, so he had no trouble communicating with him. "I want to buy a rifle and a shield."

"I have the right kind of shield for you!", Lupa announced. "It is an Echani Shield. Once you activate it, it shall deflect any blaster fire coming at you. But be cautious in using it; while it can deflect fire for some time, it will eventually be broken. So, if you are in combat it is better not to charge head on against your enemies, lest you find yourself exposed and without a shield to protect you."

Lupa gave the shield to Luke and the young Jedi inspected it closely. "It seems good enough...", Luke said. "What about the rifle I asked?"

Lupa grabbed a large repeating rifle. Its color was that of bright silver. The Ithorian handed it over to Luke for him to inspect and said, "This is an Arkanian Repeating Blaster Rifle or, for short, AR-BR. It can fire repeatedly, allowing you to overwhelm your enemy with rapid fire. It is also easy to recharge."

"How much do they cost?"

"Two hundred credits."

Luke quickly paid the Ithorian and made his way out of the shop. Now, armed and determined, he walked into one of the cantinas.

* * *

Laughter. Jazz music. Smoking. Jim's Cantina was filled with people. When Luke stepped inside, he could see species from all over known galaxy; Ithorians, Rodians, Biths and many more. He had never before been in such a crowded place and he was startled. He approached the bartender and said, "Can I get a drink?"

The man nonchalantly said, "Sure. What do you want?"

Luke had never ordered a drink before, so he wasn't sure what to order. "Something good.", was his belated reply.

The bartender gave him a green drink, which Luke gulped down. The drink burned on the way down and he spluttered. The bartender laughed.

Embarrassed, Luke blushed a bit and said, "Is there any good pilot here?"

"Kid, most of the people in this cantina _are_ pilots. But I do know one who stands out from the crowd; he is trustworthy and will not try to rip you off."

"What is his name?"

The bartender smiled. "Well... I might tell you for the right price."

"How much?"

"Fifty credits!"

"Fifty credits?!", Luke angrily repeated. "Are you mad? I can pay you twenty credits. No more."

"Thirty or no deal!"

"Twenty five."

The bartender sighed. "Fine... Now hand me over the money."

Luke gave the man the twenty five credits.

"His name is Han Solo.", the bartender said and pointed at a table on the left corner of the cantina. "You can find him there."

Luke walked to that table. There, Han Solo and Chewbacca were drinking Alderaan wine. Alderaan wine was quite strong and few people could drink it without getting drunk. Han was one of those few people. Han was in his thirties. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a dark jacket. Chewbacca was a Wookie; his presence meant that no one dared to make trouble for Han, lest they wanted their bones cracked.

Before Luke could talk to them, a bearded fat man dressed in black pushed him aside and sat on a chair opposite to Han. "Hello Han. I see that you enjoy yourself..."

Han smiled and replied, "Hey, life is short. If we do not enjoy it, what is the meaning of living?"

"Spare me of your philosophical rant. I'm here for the money. Jabba expects you to compensate him for the lost cargo and he is not one to accept delays. He has no need for smugglers who dump their cargo when they see Imperial cruisers."

Han sighed. He drank some more of his wine and said, "Hey, John old buddy, everyone makes mistakes once in a while. Trust me; I will soon have the money and I will pay back Jabba plus some extra."

"We've known each other for a long time, Han. I know when you lie; and now you _do_ lie. Now give me the money, or I will fry you."

John pulled two blaster pistols from his belt and pointed them at Han, showing that he meant business. "As you know, my friend, I am one of the best marksmen in the entire galaxy. I've killed countless of famous people; bounty hunters, Mandalorians, Echani, even a few Jedi. I've massacred so many people that I am known through the civilized galaxy as 'John the Butcher'. So, hand over the money unless you want to end up on the long list of the people I have fried."

Seeing the blaster pistols pointed at him, Han almost spilled his drink. "Hey, old pal, calm down!"

John laughed. "I am pretty calm. You don't seem to be calm though..."

Chewbacca roared but John was one of the few people who wasn't afraid of Wookies. "Unless you want to become a carpet", he said, "do shut up."

"Hey, buddy, we've known each other for years.", Han said. "We have been good friends. Can't you give me some more time? You know that I will not let you down."

John put his blasters on the table, took a Corellian cigarette from his pocket and began smoking. "Well, we indeed have been pals for a long time. Plus, you are one of Jabba's best pilots. I will give you some extra time to get the money, but if you do not pay back Jabba I will personally hunt you down and present your corpse to him."

John smoked for a moment and then, grabbing his blaster pistols, left the Cantina. It took a moment or two for Luke to act and approach Han.

"Hello.", Luke timidly said. "You are Han Solo?"

Han smiled. "Indeed I am. The one and only Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. What can I do for you, kid?"

"I was told that you are a good pilot."

The smuggler grinned. "That is correct."

"If your ship is fast, I want you to take me to Dagobah."

"Fast? You mean you've never heard of the Millennium Falcon? It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve par-secs. It is fast enough for you. What is the cargo?"

"Just me."

Han thought for a moment. "I want ten thousand credits, all in advance."

"Ten thousand!?". Luke did not have that much money. He had only eight thousand credits left. Even if he sold his speeder bike, he would have at most nine thousand credits. "At most I can give nine thousand credits."

"Kid, I do not negotiate my price."

"I overheard your conversation with that John. I know that you are desperate for money. You are in a tougher position than me."

Han slammed his fist on the table but had to admit that this kid was right. He was in dire need for money and could not turn down Luke's offer. "Fine! Docking Bay 76. We can take off as soon as you are ready."

* * *

Kremryhl was waiting in the hall of Magistrate James. The hall was spacious and the ceiling seemed to be twenty feet high. Magistrate James was the leader of Draesdhe. The darksider had no troops of his own and needed to rely on the local military guard to search for the young Jedi. Kremryhl resented the bureaucratic process and wanted to get along with his task of hunting down Jedi yet he knew that the city was autonomous from the Empire and as such he could not act however he wanted.

A young servant dressed in a long purple gown approached the darksider and said, "Lord Kremryhl, the Magistrate is really busy. You see, the task for running such a city does not allow him much free time. However, I can persuade him to take some time off and see you. For the right price, of course."

Kremryhl was furious; how could a servant dare try to extort money from him? The servant suddenly felt as someone was strangling him and could barely breathe. "Ple…plea…please…."

Kremryhl let him breath and the servant breathed heavily and swept the cold sweat on his forehead. "I...I will at once...at once bring the Magistrate here."

Kremryhl smiled. "Good."

He then activated his hologram projector. He had to make contact with his superior, the Dark Lord of the Sith: Darth Vader.

* * *

Space was like a dark curtain, contrasting with blacks and yellows, and the occasional white, which was shaped as a circle and sometimes a crescent. Thousands of bright stars and planets dotted that curtain in a intricate pattern. Suddenly, a menacing shadow overshadowed one of the smaller planets. It was the shadow of a Star Destroy traveling in space. Its engines emitted a sound like the singing of whales. It was the only sound that could be heard in the silent and empty coldness of space. On its bridge, overlooking the thousands of sequin-silver stars, was a lone towering dark figure; Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. His mere presence was enough to frighten the officers on the bridge. His mechanical breathing instilled fear on everyone hearing it. To them, he was no human; he was a cold, ruthless enforcer who was more of a droid than a man. He had no feelings, no soul. He was a machine.

That was the face Vader wanted to present to the world, that was the mask he was wearing. For, besides the mask that hid his face, he also wore a mask that hid Anakin Skywalker the man. Anakin was passionate about everything; he was passionate in love and hate, he was passionate about his friends and enemies. Vader was cold and indifferent. Anakin was a man controlled by his feelings. Vader seemingly had no feelings. Behind the mask, however, Vader still had some feelings; he still could not accept the fact that Padme had died nor could he wash away his feelings of guilt for causing her death. He could not forget the sweet and bitter moments he shared with her. As much as he would like to pretend that those were the memories of another man, of Anakin Skywalker who Vader had killed, he could not get them out of his mind.

He could still remember when he was holding her hand in Naboo and they were gazing together the amazing scenery that is sunset from the balcony. The sun cast its golden rays down upon the clouds of billowing smoke, turning them bright red; fire red. The sky was like a painting, one that no mortal human could ever hope to draw. Birds were chirping, singing a melody that no man could compete nor replicate. They were smiling, they were in love and optimistic about the future. Even though Vader could remember every detail of that day and could not forget it, it now felt distant, sketchy; like an ink wash painting or a dream.

Vader knew that he was the one who killed that dream, the one who caused Padme's death. He did not dare to admit it and liked to blame Obi Wan for her death, but deep inside him he knew the truth. That was the reason he had all those feelings of guilt plaguing him. He tried to convince himself that he was innocent, that all of this was Kenobi's fault but he could not wash away his guilt. All those feelings and memories tortured Vader; he was a crippled man, both physically and psychologically. Vader wore the mask of the emotionless enforcer to intimidate others; but he also wore it to hide his mental scars. He felt more at ease being a machine than being a man and having to confront all those feelings.

A Chiss officer approached Vader. He was wearing a white officers' uniform, which consisted of a double-breasted tunic with a round collar and matching trousers, a pair of black boots and a dark belt. Being a Chiss, the officer had blue skin and possessed red eyes and dark blue hair. He was tall and looked refined. "Lord Vader", he said, "I am Admiral Thrawn. I have been send by His Imperial Majesty to aid you in your quest to hunt down the remaining Jedi."

"I have been informed of your arrival.", Vader nonchalantly said, not even bothering to look at Thrawn.

"I also have a message to report, sir. Kremryhl has killed Obi Wan Kenobi."

'At last...', Vader thought. For the first time in years, he felt happy, satisfied. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. It seems that another Jedi, a young one, has managed to escape."

"Kremryhl will locate him and kill him, I am sure of that. He is strong in the Force."

Thrawn smiled. "Sir, I have a better idea. I am sure that this young Jedi will try to meet up either with other Jedi or with the rebels. It will be far better if, once we locate him, we allow him to escape and monitor him closely. He will lead to us to our enemies and we can ambush them. That way, you will have destroyed a far greater threat than a mere young boy."

Vader thought for a moment about what Thrawn had said. "Very well, Admiral. Inform Kremryhl of our plan."

* * *

The young Jedi, having sold his speeder bike in order to pay Han, arrived at Docking Bay 76. Luke was less than impressed with Han's starship, the Millennium Falcon. It was, indeed, not an impressive starship.

"What a piece of junk!", Luke exclaimed.

"She'll make point-five past light speed. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid!", Han said.

"We've better hurry.", Luke said, knowing that sooner or later the darksider would find him.

"Why? Are you in trouble?"

Suddenly, a squad of local militia led by Kremryhl rushed at the dock and began opening fire. "Stop that ship!", Kremryhl said. "Blast them!". Those soldiers had been lend to Kremryhl by Magistrate James. With the Magistrate's cooperation, it wasn't difficult for Kremryhl to find out where Luke was.

"You never told me that the Empire would be after us!", Han protested.

Chewbacca unlocked the outer hatch of the Millennium Falcon and lowered the ramp while Han was firing with his blaster at the incoming troopers. Luke quickly activated his Echani shield and opened fire at the troops with his AR-BR rifle. The shield protected Luke good enough and he was able to take down more than a few troops with his rapid fire.

"Get inside the ship!", Han shouted.

First Luke and then Chewbacca rushed on board. Last was Han, who first threw a plasma grenade at the enemy troops, killing more than a dozens of them. Han ran to the cockpit, which had seats for a pilot and a copilot. Chewbacca sat on the copilot's seat. Han sat on the pilot's seat, pulled a lever, pushed some buttons and launched the ship. Thus, the ship took off under heavy fire.

Kremryhl asked one of the men, "Are you sure that the detecting beacon has been fired onto the ship?"

"Yes sir.", the man said. "Through this device, you can detect the ship's course."

"Excellent."


End file.
